Change Happens in Strange Ways
by BlakeEller99
Summary: This is a story that takes place mid Volume 4. AU with MAIN CHARACTER DEATH. Also a nice plot twist. Also weird smut. But yeah, what else do I ever write?


It was a few weeks after the fall of Beacon. About a week ago, Ruby left with Jaune, Ren, and Nora for Mistral. Yang was still depressed about losing Blake and Weiss being taken home. Now that Ruby was gone too, it was just her and her father. Even then, her father was on a trip to see Professors Port and Oobleck. He would be gone for another day or two. That night, Yang went to bed very frustrated and feeling very alone.

Yang walked around the cafeteria of Beacon. There were several holes in the walls. She looked down and both of her arms were there. She looked up and saw Adam. She screamed and fired Ember Celica at him, but nothing seemed to be hitting him. She closed her eyes and tried to fire again, then looked out. Her gauntlets were gone. She screamed again, starting to back away, as he kept steadily walking towards her. She tripped over something soft and fell back. When she looked at what she had tripped over, she let out a blood-curdling scream. She had tripped over Blake, and she wasn't breathing.

Yang woke up screaming and covered in a cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was in Patch, still at home. She started crying and rolled onto her side. She couldn't seem to stop reliving that day in her dreams. Blake was gone because she tried to save her… Yang still wished she could have been the one lifeless on the floor. She finally ended up falling back into a dreamless sleep. She either had that nightmare or couldn't dream at all. It was starting to get to be too much.

A few days later, Tai Yang returned from his trip and Yang was sitting on the couch in the living room when he walked in.

"Hey there my little dragon! You held up okay while I was gone?" He asked, sitting a box on the table then giving her a hug. Yang hugged back and shrugged.

"Yeah, as okay as I can be I guess." Yang said, looking up at her dad. "What's in the box?"

"It's actually something very special for you." Tai Yang said, beaming a little. "Go on and open it!" Yang sighed and laughed a little at how happy her father was. She leaned forward and opened the box to find a prosthetic arm in the box. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at her dad.

"Wh-Where did you get this?" Yang asked, her voice a little shaky.

"General Ironwood had it made specially for you. Said you deserved it after…" Tai stopped. "Anyway, want to try it out?"

"S-Sure…" Yang said reluctantly. She pulled her jacket off and gently picked it up out of the box. She put it on and attached it properly. When she first tried to control it, she got a little frustrated.

"It might take some time to get used to, but I'm sure that you'll be back to normal with it in no time. It even has a gun feature built in to mimic your gauntlets!" Tai said, hugging her gently.

"Thank you, dad. And please, tell General Ironwood I said thanks as well."

Over the next few weeks, Tai Yang helped train Yang with her new arm, and helped her learn to fight with it. Once she got the hang of it, she waited for her dad to fall asleep one night. She headed outside to the shed, after getting out of her pajamas for the first time in two days. She pulled Bumblebee out of the shed, pushed it far enough away that Tai wouldn't hear it start, and took off down the road towards Mistral. She had to find her sister…

Adam growled and sliced down the middle of a tent.

"What do you mean she left?!" He asked the White Fang Member standing at the tent entrance.

"We canvassed the house and it seems she left to head for Mistral a day or two ago. She should be passing by any time now sir." The man said. His skunk tail swayed lightly in the breeze.

"Oh? That's…That's some news. Alright, thank you." Adam said with a grin. It was time to finish what he couldn't at Beacon. He gathered some supplies and headed out towards the road, finding a nice stop spot. He planted a small bundle that would look like a child near it, then hid in a tree nearby.

Yang was driving down the road, when she saw something up ahead.

"Huh?" She saw what looked like a baby, swaddled in a blanket. She slowed down and pulled over, then walked over to the blanket. Before she could reach out and grab it, she was tackled from behind. She screamed and struggled with whoever it was for a moment, finally throwing them off and standing up. When she looked up to see who her opponent was, she froze. There stood Adam Taurus. The same man who haunted her dreams. The same man who stole her arm. The same man who had killed Blake. Her eyes flipped to red like a switch, her semblance activating.

"You! How the fuck did you find me?!" She growled, looking over at him.

"Oh Yang, you really thought I wouldn't?" Adam said in a pompous tone. "I find everyone I aim to find. No matter how long it takes."

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked, about to try to attack.

"Just to finish what I started a few months ago." He said, his tone running cold as ice. His demeanor changed completely from taunting to predatory. He lunged before she could, and she jumped back at the last second.

"Just leave me alone. You already got Blake… What do I have to do with this?" Yang asked, dodging his blows as she spoke.

"Do you realize what you did to me that day, Yang? I took your arm, but you took something from me too." He stopped attacking for a moment, and Yang took the opportunity to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"You took my eye." Adam growled, slowly taking his mask off. Under his mask there was a black bandana around one of his eyes. As soon as he took it off, Yang gasped. His left eye was missing and the scar tissue around the socket was still raised and marred. She started to back away, and thought about making a run for Bumblebee, only to see it gone.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay." Adam said, lunging at her again, this time she was a little lax on defending and part of the blow hurt. She stumbled back, trying to dodge. She was dodging most of his hits, but some made it through. She then got one good hit in on him, knocking him back and keeping him down. Yang did the best thing she could think of. She turned and started running. She hoped she had knocked him down for long enough that he wouldn't catch up, but soon enough, she heard footsteps behind her. She started crying and screaming for help, hoping someone would hear her.

"There's no point Yang! No one is around for miles!" Adam screamed, his voice sounding closer and closer. Yang kept pushing, running through the trees. Eventually she saw the road. She ran out to it and kept running down it. She turned to look behind her and barely saw the sword before it went across her cheek. She screamed and fell to the ground. Her aura was out during their first fight, so her cheek was dripping blood on the road. She tried to get back up and run, but Adam had already retrieved his sword and placed a foot on her ribcage. He pushed down hard and looked down at her.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Adam asked, looking down at his prey.

"Please… Please don't…" Yang whispered. Tears fell from her eyes as he swung the handle of his sword and knocked her unconscious.

Yang woke up and looked around her. She was in a camp of some sort. She tried to move but found herself tied to something. She looked in front of her to find Adam standing there. She gasped and tried to move away, but whatever she was tied to was solid, and blocking her way.

"Good, you're awake." Adam said. He had his mask back on and had changed since their fight in the forest. It was dark, and torches were burning.

"Please let me go… Let me live please." Yang whispered. "I can't…I can't let Ruby lose me too…"

"What's that? Let you live?" Adam asked, squatting down to look at the broken girl in front of him.

"Please… I'll… I'll do anything. I don't care what it is…" Yang said, tears starting to flow from her eyes again. Adam chuckled softly.

"Anything hm?" Adam said, looking into her eyes through the mask.

"Yes anything!" Yang shrieked. The whole camp probably heard, but she didn't care. She had to get the fuck out of here and find Ruby, no matter what. As soon as the words left her lips, she found them covered by something. Another pair of lips. She froze up and gasped.

"Are you sure about that, blondie?" Adam said, his smirk showing in his voice.

"Yes…." Yang whispered, realizing what he wanted. She knew it was probably worse than him killing her, but she couldn't have Ruby lose her, not when she had already lost Summer, Penny, Pyrrha, and Blake. She couldn't let Ruby lose her too. When Adam leaned in to kiss her again, she actually kissed back. She figured the better it was, the more chance he'd ACTUALLY let her leave alive. He looked at her.

"I'm going to untie you, but if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you, got it?" He said in a dark tone. She nodded quickly. He reached behind her and untied her, and she let her arms wrap around his neck gently during the third kiss. She felt herself loosening up a little as the kissing continued. What the fuck was happening? Shouldn't she hate this…? She ended up kissing more vigorously than him at one point, but it seemed to please him. Maybe she could suffer this. He picked her up gently, and carried her to his tent, avoiding everyone around the camp. His tent was completely dark, none of the torches were lit. He maneuvered to his bed and laid her on it, then gently crawled on top of her. She questioned the sudden gentle nature in her mind, but then smirked. She flipped him onto his back and as she heard him start to curse about it, sat on his legs. He let out a confused grunt and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, gently running his fingers through her hair. It took every fiber of her being not to smash his face in for touching her hair.

"Oh nothing." She whispered in a seductive tone. Why the fuck was she enjoying this? She was enjoying toying with this man for some reason, even though he had done so much to hurt her. She leaned down and kissed him, running her hands up his torso slowly. He groaned softly and tightened his grip on her hair. She kissed him more vigorously, gently grinding her hips against him. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt something hard against her. 'Holy fuck, he is huge'. She thought to herself. He let out a groan and flipped them back over, grinding against the blonde roughly. She let out a soft moan and kissed him again feverishly, pushing her tongue past his teeth. He gently pulled her shirt off in between kisses and then pulled his own top off. She removed her bra herself and gasped loudly as his lips closed around one of her nipples. She moaned and panted softly as he played with both at once. She groaned and tugged at his pants roughly. Adam gasped and tugged his pants down and Yang ripped off her pants. Adam gently trailed his hands down to her waist line.

"Are you… sure you want to do this?" Adam whispered, looking down at her.

"Please fuck me." Yang whispered and gasped. Adam groaned and grinded against her, leaning down to kiss her. He let his hand slip into her underwear and gently rubbed her pussy. She was already soaked and ready for him. She moaned and squirmed a little bit. Adam tore her panties off and pulled his boxers down. He rubbed his cock against her gently.

"Holy shit…" Yang whispered, her cheeks red. She moaned softly.

"What is it, my sweet dragon?" Adam whispered, still rubbing against the outside of her womanhood.

"You are fucking huge." Yang gasped, squirming gently. "Please just do it already."

"With pleasure, Yang." Adam whispered seductively. He lined his cock up and slowly pushed into her. She squealed and moaned softly.

"A-Adam oh my gosh!" Yang moaned and grinded against him gently. "Fuck. Please move!"

"Oh? Already?" He asked, a little surprised that she could take him that fast. He started to move back and forth gently, and as he did, Yang's moaning got louder. He started to move faster and rougher, but still not too rough that it was hurting her. She moaned, and her head tipped back. Adam gasped and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. She kissed back feverishly, moaning into the kiss. She reached up and gently tugged at his red locks, rocking against him rougher now. Adam groaned and started going harder, tugging on Yang's hair as well. Suddenly, he pulled out and sat back.

"Get on your hands and knees Yang." He whispered, his voice hoarse with desire and lust. She gasped and hurriedly did as he asked, getting on her knees then bending down onto the bed. He got positioned behind her and quickly pushed his cock back in and immediately started moving again. She squealed and moaned loudly. They were sure everyone in the camp could hear what was happening by now, but neither of them cared. Adam grabbed her hip with one hand and her hair with the other and pulled both as he thrusted as hard as he could. Yang moaned and squealed loudly, her body starting to tremble.

"A-Adam! I'm so close!" She squealed, her breath ragged. He was panting and groaning as well.

"I am too! Can I cum inside you?" He whispered, groaning loudly.

"Fuck! Yes!" She squealed as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could, tears starting to break from her eyes and fall onto the pillows. He kept going, feeling himself getting ready to cum.

"I'm cumming Yang!" He growled, pounding into her.

"Me too! Oh fuck yes!" She screamed and moaned loudly, panting roughly. Adam pounded one last thrust into her, then his cum began to pump out into her. She groaned and squealed as she came too and felt his cum flowing inside her. He pulled out after a minute and laid down next to her and she laid back in his arms. They fell asleep within a minute, Adam's arms wrapped softly around Yang.

The next morning, Adam woke up first. He saw Yang laying in his arms, still asleep. He gently kissed her temple, then snuggled close to her. She groaned softly, opening her eyes slightly, then turned around and snuggled her head into his neck.

"Good morning Yang." The faunus whispered, looking down at the blonde.

"M-Morning." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I…"

"It's okay. Adam?" She whispered, her lavender eyes shimmering with light red streaks in them.

"Yes?"

"What happens now?" She whispered, her voice hoarse with tears building.

"I… Would you like to see me again sometime?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"M-Maybe. How would I know when though?"

"Let me see your scroll." He said, standing up. He stretched and started getting dressed, tossing Yang's clothes to her when he found articles of them. She got dressed as well, handing him her scroll when she was done and found it. He put his number into her scroll and handed it back.

"Anytime you want to see me, let me know. Either I'll tell you where our camp is, or I'll come find you. Let's go get your bike and you can go."

"Alright…" She whispered, looking over at him. Part of her didn't want to leave. But she had to find her sister. They got their stuff together and headed out to the main part of camp. Yang's bike was waiting, but all the other members of the camp still were in their tents. Yang got on her bike and started it up, then when she reached to put her helmet on, Adam's hand stopped her.

"Can I admit something to you?" Adam whispered. His tone sounded like that of sadness.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yang asked, looking over at him.

"I never hurt Blake. I found her like that. I know you thought I killed her. I've been trying to figure out who did." Adam whispered, a tear falling from under his mask. Yang's eyes went wide.

"What? Are you serious?" Yang whispered, her own eyes tearing up. The goat faunus was fully crying, multiple streams of tears rolling down from under his Grimm mask.

"I want to find the mother fucker that killed her. And I want to make sure they never forget how much pain they put me- no, us through. By taking Blake from us." Adam growled. Yang jumped off her bike and hugged him.

"Come with me. The rest of the team and I can help. I know that means leaving your camp… But think" Yang was cut off.

"Okay. Let me go gather some stuff. Give me a few minutes to tell the rest of the camp and appoint a new leader." Adam whispered, then took off back towards the camp. Yang smiled. This was a step in the right direction for Adam. Maybe things could work out for him. Maybe he could fix the years of wrong. And to think, it was Yang that started his journey of hope and change.

A/N Finally done with another fic you guys! I have a Snowbird fic in the works and another Yang x Mercury. I've also been paper writing a White Knight and a Dragonslayer (Yang x Jaune).


End file.
